Imprudencia e Ingenuidad
by Once L
Summary: Viñetas 5927. - Era el cumpleaños de Tsuna, Gokudera por supuesto que tenía algo especial para él. - Shonen Ai.
1. Confesiones

**Título: **Confesiones.

**Fandom: **Katekyo Hitman Reborn!

**Personajes:** Gokudera Hayato & Sawada Tsunayoshi.

**Género:** Amistad, Romance.

**Rating: **T

**Advertencias: **Shonen Ai, 5927.

**Resumen: **Gokudera por fin se confiesa. ¿Qué le dirá, Tsuna?

**Disclaimer:** _Katekyo Hitman Reborn! _no me pertenece, pero por suerte, sí a _Amano Akira._

**08/08/11.**

- ¡Me gusta, Décimo!

- ¿Eh?

Tsuna no está seguro de haber escuchado bien. Su expresión extrañada, confusa, lo confirman.

- ¡Me gusta! -repite Gokudera, con una encantadora sonrisa y un pequeño sonrojo en sus mejillas al por fin confesarse.

_"Simplemente... adorable"._

Piensa embobado Tsuna, con un tenue sonrojo al ver a los ojos al italiano.

- Le gustaría... ¿Le gustaría salir conmigo, Décimo?

Extiende su mano como un Príncipe lo haría, haciendo sonrojar más al castaño.

Entonces… ¿Sí, escuchó bien? ¿Su amigo le está diciendo que lo quiere, y que quiere salir con él?

Con sólo pensarlo, su corazón late con tanta prisa que incluso lo escucha en sus oídos, sintiendo también como se pone rojo hasta las orejas, y claro, tartamudea porque está muy nervioso... y es él.

Tan predecible de Sawada Tsunayoshi, alias _"Tsuna, inútil"._

- ¿E-Ehm? Yo... yo...

¿Qué hace? ¿Qué le responde? Jamás se esperó una propuesta así, y mucho menos por parte de su mejor amigo, compañero de clases, Guardián de la Tormenta, futura Mano Derecha y…

_"¡Alto!"._

Se dice a sí mismo, al perder la cabeza y desvariar como un completo idiota.

Si bien es cierto que es consciente de la forma en la que Gokudera-kun le mira, la forma en la que le sonríe o cómo se pone nervioso cuando se tocan o están muy cerca, y sus sentimientos hacia su persona son tan claros y obvios que alguien tan despistado como él se dio cuenta desde hace tiempo. Jamás se imaginó que tuviera el valor de hacerlo, de confesarse con una seguridad y un porte… ¡Qué Dios! ¿Quién no caería ante él? ¡Es tan lindo!

- ¿Décimo?

Su voz se escucha preocupada y su expresión eso refleja, al pasar los segundos y no obtener ninguna respuesta ni reacción de su parte.

¿Acaso hizo mal? ¿Se equivocó al confesarle sus sentimientos? ¡Claro! ¿Por qué alguien tan especial y maravilloso como su Décimo iba a aceptarlo a él, pudiendo tener a cualquier persona a su lado?

Hayato comienza a preocuparse y atormentarse, arrepintiéndose de lo que ha dicho. Se dejó llevar…

- ¡L-Lo siento, mucho, Décimo! –hace una reverencia a modo de disculpa, evitando mirarlo a los ojos.- ¡Olvide mis palabras, no debí decirle…!

¿Eh? ¿Se está arrepintiendo? ¡No puede permitir eso!

- ¿Qué? ¡N-No, Gokudera-kun, no te disculpes, por favor! –lo abraza con fuerza, para evitar que termine su oración.

- ¡Pero yo…!

- ¡No!

Un extraño y tenso silencio se forma entre ellos. Es ahora o nunca.

- ¡Por supuesto que me gustaría salir contigo! -exclama de pronto, sintiéndose tan avergonzado pues no sólo su amigo sino también las personas que pasaban por ahí lo han escuchado al gritar de ese modo.

Quiere que la tierra se lo trague.

_"Sólo espero que… nadie conocido me haya escuchado"._

Lo suelta poco a poco, agachando su mirada al estar completamente rojo.

- ¿Décimo? –la Tormenta busca sus ojos.

Su capo es tan bueno, que para no lastimarlo o poner en peligro su Amistad, le ha dicho que sí sin pensar. No obstante, no quiere forzarlo de ninguna forma. No sería justo para él.

- No tiene que aceptar sino quiere, Décimo. –sonríe con un pequeña sonrisa melancólica.- Lo entiendo, de verdad. No se preocupe…

- ¡No me estás entendiendo, Gokudera-kun! ¡Si te he dicho que sí es porque yo…! Porque tú también… -murmura, mirando hacia otro lado al no poder pronunciar esas palabras. Es tan difícil, pero si él ya las dijo, es lo mínimo que puede hacer.- Me… gustas.

- ¿Eh? –su expresión cambia por completo. Jurando Tsuna que su amigo brilla de la emoción y hasta tiene unas lindas orejas caninas y una cola.- ¿Lo dice en serio, Décimo?

- Sí.

Dice por lo bajo, sintiendo después como la Tormenta lo estrecha feliz entre sus brazos. Él se deja hacer, poniéndose más rojo y sintiéndose tan bien ahora. ¿Cuántas veces soñó con eso?

- ¡Muchas gracias, Décimo! ¡Le aseguro que no se va a arrepentir!

Gokudera se separa un poco, dándole un tierno beso en la mejilla.

Aquello es suficiente para hacer que su cuerpo se caliente gradualmente hasta hacer que se desmaye de la emoción, felicidad y hasta vergüenza.

Sigue siendo un niño.

- ¿Décimo? –lo sostiene entre sus brazos, sin saber qué es lo que ha pasado.- ¿Qué le pasa, está bien? ¡Décimo!

Sin duda, no está hecho para lo relacionado al Amor. Hasta en ese campo tiene que ser débil y patético…

… aunque ahora es muy feliz. Eso no lo puede negar.

**Fin.**

* * *

><p>Bueno, ya saben que también amo a esta linda pareja :D<p>

Por lo que no puedo parar de hacer aportes al 5927. Esto serán viñetas inspiradas en cualquier cosa (auto conclusivas, por supuesto) porque el 5927 está en todas partes (?). El título de esta colección fue tomado del capítulo 182 del anime, donde se define que Imprudencia (Gokudera) e Ingenuidad (Tsuna) son necesarias y tienen un vínculo muy fuerte.

Sin más por ahora, gracias por leer. La siguiente viñeta pronto ;)


	2. Háblame

**Título:** Háblame.

**Fandom:** Katekyo Hitman Reborn!

**Personajes: **Tsuna y Gokudera, principalmente.

**Género: **Amistad, Romance implícito. Un poquito de Angustia.

**Rating: **T.

**Advertencias: **Leve Shonen Ai. 5927.

**Resumen:** Estaba a su lado, pero Gokudera-kun no lo escuchaba, no le hablaba. Era tan triste y desesperante.

**Disclaimer:** _Katekyo Hitman Reborn! _no me pertenece. Es de _Amano Akira_.

**07/08/11.**

Tsuna estaba con él la mayor parte del tiempo. Lo tomaba de la mano y no dejaba de verlo. Le hablaba, le contaba cómo había estado la escuela, cómo Yamamoto, el hermano de Kyoko-chan, sus admiradoras y hasta Hibari-san preguntaban por él; cómo es que le echaban de menos de una u otra forma.

Le hablaba también, de cómo su Mamá, Reborn, su hermana y hasta Lambo e I-pin, estaban preocupados por él, deseando que pronto se recuperara y se despertara. Él también lo deseaba, también lo pedía día y noche para que aquello se hiciera realidad.

Pero no funcionaba. El italiano seguía igual.

- ¿Gokudera-kun? -pese a estar a su lado, no le contestaba.- ¿Por qué no me dices nada? ¿Por qué no me miras?

Se aferra más a su mano al verlo tan calmado, tan quieto y tan inerte. Tan diferente, a como su apreciado y querido amigo es.

- Gokudera-kun...

Ya había pasado un mes y medio desde el accidente que la Tormenta había tenido, y aún no salía del coma. Aún no se despertaba pese a estar recuperándose poco a poco su cuerpo de las heridas causadas en ese fatal incidente donde él lo había salvado de una muerte segura.

- ¿Es que ya no me quieres? ¿Ya no quieres estar conmigo, Gokudera-kun? -sus ojos comienza a llenarse de lágrimas al quebrársele la voz. Tenía tanto sentimientos encontrados que se sentía tan extraño, tan vulnerable ante su ausencia.- Me lo prometiste, ¿recuerdas? Dijiste que siempre... ¡Qué siempre estarías a mi lado, pero no es verdad! No me miras, no me hablas, y tampoco correspondes mis gestos. Quiero que te despiertes para que las cosas vuelvan a ser como antes, ¿me… entiendes?

De nuevo... no hay respuesta. Sólo el sonido constante de los aparatos a los que está conectado el de ojos verdes.

Otra vez más, y como de costumbre, Tsuna llora en silencio. No lo puede evitar. Él jamás quiso que algo así pasara. Jamás quiso que nadie y especialmente Gokudera-kun, su mejor amigo, salieran lastimados por su causa.

Arriesgar su vida para salvarlo no debía de suceder…

… pero la Tormenta nunca lo entendió. Siempre le sonreía, siempre le decía lo feliz que era al estar a su lado y el honor que sería convertirse en su Mano Derecha. Para el italiano, él siempre sería su razón de existir y por quien en cualquier momento y situación, daría y sin pensar su vida. Y lo había hecho.

Pero eso no era lo que el castaño quería. Lo único que ahora quería y deseaba con todas sus fuerzas era que Gokudera-kun despertara, le llamara _"Décimo"_ y le sonriera como solía hacerlo cuando lo veía. Extrañaba tanto eso.

¿Acaso era demasiado pedir?

_"Lo siento tanto... Décimo"._

Gokudera se disculpa en algún lugar de su mente, sintiéndose tan impotente de no poder darle una señal de que siempre le está escuchando, sientes sus caricias, y se muere tanto por abrir sus ojos...

... aunque no puede hacerlo.

De momento no tiene esa capacidad. Su cuerpo no responde a sus deseos y se odia tanto por eso, por preocupar y hacer sufrir de aquella forma a su capo, por hacerlo llorar y no poder consolarlo.

No merece ser su Mano Derecha… lo sabe, por eso es que no protesta y lo acepta. Pero lo que más le duele y le afecta es verlo así. Es tan triste y doloroso que no se lo perdona. Él también quiere despertar, recuperar el control de su cuerpo para acabar con el sufrimiento que le causa a su Décimo.

Quizá si lo sigue intentado y se esfuerza al máximo, tal vez lo logre. ¿No es su determinación hacia él lo que lo impulsa siempre a seguir adelante y salir de las situaciones adversas para reunirse de nuevo con el castaño?

Su Décimo siempre ha sido y será todo en su vida, eso es lo único que tiene claro aún en estos momentos. Y con eso en mente, y el eco de sus sollozos, trata de tomar el control de su cuerpo y mente para despertar, para acabar con aquella pesadilla en la que lo tiene viviendo.

_"Décimo"._

Aún hay esperanzas.

**Fin.**

* * *

><p>Otra viñeta más :D<p>

Curiosamente esta la escribí un día antes que la primera que publique, pero como me emocione con la otra, me olvide de ésta.

En lo personal, no me gustan las cosas trágicas o no felices y mucho menos en el Gokudera/Tsuna, pero en la vida hay de todo y aún en una circunstancia así, el cariño y los sentimientos que estos dos se tienen perduran; supongo que eso es lo único bueno que hay :3

Muchas gracias por sus comentarios y favoritos. Como es costumbre en mí, dedicación de este capitulo con mucho cariño a esas lindas personitas: **_valelevale, Usagi, CielHibird29 _**_&** BelPrinzesBloodyStrawberry**_. Espero que les haya gustado ;)

Nos vemos pronto con otra viñeta, pues ;)


	3. Una grata sorpresa

**Título:** Una grata sorpresa.

**Fandom:** Katekyo Hitman Reborn!

**Personajes: **Gokudera Hayato & Sawada Tsunayoshi.

**Género:** Amistad, Romance entre líneas.

**Rating: **T.

**Advertencias:** Leve Shonen Ai. 5927.

**Resumen: **Tsuna no podía dejar pasar esa fecha tan importante: el cumpleaños de Gokudera-kun.

**Disclaimer:** _Katekyo Hitman Reborn!_ es_ Amano Akira_.

**09/09/11.**

Gokudera no se lo esperó. Jamás le pasó por la mente que algo así fuera a pasar ese día.

- ¡Espero que no te molestes, Gokudera-kun! ¡Lo siento mucho, en verdad!

Tsuna se disculpa, inclinándose y bajando su cabeza realmente apenado, preocupado por la reacción que su acción pueda causar en su amigo.

- D-Décimo... -Gokudera por fin reacciona, acercándose a él.- ¡No se disculpe, por favor!

- ¡Pero...!

- ¡No, está bien! -niega, mostrándole una pequeña sonrisa.- ¡No estoy enojado! ¿Cómo podría enojarme con usted?

La sorpresa y confusión que su rostro mostró en un principio luego de escucharlo decir aquello, desaparecen por completo al ablandarse sus facciones y mostrarle que así es, que en efecto, no está enojado con él por ningún motivo ni palabra que le ha dicho sino todo lo contrario, está muy feliz.

- ¿En serio? -el castaño alza su vista un poco.- No estás... ¿No estás molesto ni siquiera un poco?

- ¡Por supuesto que no!

Ver su rostro tranquilo y con una sonrisa en sus labios lo tranquiliza, lo alivia, como nadie tiene idea.

- Menos mal... -suspira, sonriendo él también.- Pensé que te enojarías conmigo por tomarme esta libertad, Gokudera-kun.

- ¡Por supuesto que no! -vuelve a negar.- Aunque he de admitir que sí me sorprendí mucho... ¡Jamás me esperé que hiciera algo así por mí, Décimo! -un tenue sonrojo cubre sus mejillas al no poderlo ocultar al sentirse tan feliz y emocionado.

Su capo sin duda es increíble, una buena persona. No pudo conocer a alguien mejor.

- Sí, bueno...

Ahora es Tsuna el que se siente apenado y nervioso, llevando una de sus manos hacia su nuca y mirando hacia otro lado, riendo con cierto nerviosismo. Y es que luego de detenerse abruptamente a mitad de la calle luego de ir con rumbo a su casa, no pudo soportarlo más y no decirlo...

... o en este caso gritarlo, como si Reborn le hubiera disparado una bala de última voluntad.

¡Dios! Las palabras siguen resonando en su mente, es tan vergonzoso que no haya ni dónde meterse. ¿En qué estaba pensando cuando lo hizo, en serio?

Cómo pudo gritar a los cuatro vientos un "_¡Feliz cumpleaños, Gokudera-kun! ¡Toma esto, por favor!"._

Extendiéndole una pequeña caja forrada que la Tormenta tardó en tomar.

Comprensible, luego de la forma impulsiva y quizá exagerada en la que actuó. Pero es que simplemente no podía creer y mucho menos dejar pasar esa fecha que sin duda era especial, y sin embargo él no celebraba.

Sumamente especial, porque uno de sus mejores amigos, Gokudera-kun, su futura Mano Derecha cumplía años. Había sido tan patético, tan imperdonable enterarse dos días antes de dicha fecha y darse cuenta de que no conocía esa información tan importante, tan básica, como para no felicitarlo en su día y darle aunque sea un pequeño detalle.

Así que por eso lo había hecho... sí, quizá con un poco más de "fuerza" pero ya lo había hecho, ¿qué más podía hacer?

- ¿Décimo, lo puedo abrir?

- ¿Eh? -al ver que le muestra la pequeña caja lo entiende.- ¡A-Ah, eso! Sí, por supuesto que sí.

- ¿Me preguntó qué será?

Hayato está emocionado, se aprecia en su rostro y en la pequeña sonrisa que en ningún momento deja sus labios. Sus ojos verdes también brillan con emoción.

La envoltura que cubre el regalo va desapareciendo poco a poco hasta revelar su contenido, una caja pequeña que le da forma al regalo. Sin más la abre.

Tsuna por su parte, no deja de verlo en ningún momento y el silencio en el que caen lo ponen más nervioso por lo que habla.

- D-Disculpa si es algo pequeño, Gokudera-kun... no tenía tanto dinero como quería pero...

- ¡Es maravilloso! -le interrumpe éste, mirándolo con lágrimas de felicidad que caen de sus ojos.- ¡Muchas gracias, Décimo! ¡De verdad!

La Tormenta repentinamente lo abraza tan fuerte que él no haya qué hacer… o decir, todo ha ocurrido tan rápido que él se deja hacer y corresponde poco después el gesto.

Ahí, se da cuenta de cómo el corazón del italiano late tan rápido por lo que escucha. Y él, se siente feliz de ver que su regalo, aunque no sea tan caro y ostentoso le ha gustado a su amigo.

_"Menos mal"._ -piensa.

Pues ese regalo lo compró exclusivamente pensando en él. Fue verlo en aquella tienda, y la imagen de Gokudera-kun vino inmediatamente a su mente con aquel dije puesto y se veía tan bien.

La necesidad de decir de nuevo esas palabras llenan por completo su mente, así que lo hace.

- Feliz cumpleaños, Gokudera-kun... -se separa un poco y lo vuelve a decir. Pero esta vez, en un tono más correcto y con una gran sonrisa.

- ¡Muchas gracias, Décimo… por todo!

Gokudera le corresponde con el mismo gesto, volviendo a abrazarse.

Porque aunque haya sido algo que no se esperaba y lo tomó por sorpresa, está feliz de que sucediera. De que fuera su Décimo quién lo felicitara, quién le diera un pequeño pero valioso presente que cuidará con su vida, y lo más importante de todo, que estuviera ahí con él ese día que hasta entonces, ha vuelto a recordar y festejar con alegría.

- ¿Gokudera-kun?

El italiano se aparta un poco, quitándose el collar que trae en esos momentos y poniéndose el dije que le acaba de dar.

- ¿Cómo se me ve, Décimo?

Haciéndolo reír con aquella pregunta.

- Bien. Muy bien, Gokudera-kun.

_"Justo cómo imagine que te verías"._

- ¡Muchas gracias!

Ambos retoman su caminar con sonrisas en sus labios, tenues rubores en sus mejillas y acelerados latidos de sus corazones.

Ese, es un 9 de Septiembre muy diferente a los de los últimos años de su vida y eso le gusta mucho a Gokudera.

**Fin.**

* * *

><p>Por supuesto que tenía que hacerle un pequeño regalito a Gokudera en su día. 5927, por supuesto, y una viñeta más para esta colección :D<p>

Espero que les haya gustado, espero sus lindos comentarios. Agradeciendo por supuesto infinitamente a **_valelevale, Rukia Schiffer, CielHibird29, kmil-chan _**&**_ Usagi (:_**

Espero pronto traerles otra viñeta, nos vemos ;)


	4. Para mí persona más importante

**Título: **Para mí persona más importante.

**Fandom: **Katekyo Hitman Reborn!

**Personajes: **Gokudera Hayato & Sawada Tsunayoshi.

**Género:** Romance.

**Rating: **T.

**Advertencias: **Fluff, en serio, lo más dulce y empalagoso que he escrito en mi vida. Shonen Ai. 5927.

**Resumen:** Era el cumpleaños de Tsuna, Gokudera por supuesto que tenía algo especial para él.

**Disclaimer:** _Katekyo Hitman Reborn! _no es mío, es de _Amano Akira-sama._

**14/10/11.**

Tsuna dormía de lo más tranquilo en su cama. El sol todavía no salía y él estaba teniendo un agradable sueño hasta que...

- ¡Décimo!

- ¿Uhm?

Alguien le habla por lo bajo, dándose la vuelta en la cama y tapándose más con las cobijas pues aún no se quiere despertar.

Gokudera, que es quien le llama esboza una pequeña sonrisa al verlo, apareciendo un pequeño sonrojo en sus mejillas.

_"Tan lindo"._-piensa, sintiéndose infinitamente feliz.

Lo ama. Ama a su querido Décimo, a Sawada Tsunayoshi. Es, y siempre será lo más importante en su vida, lo mejor que le pudo pasar. Por eso es que está ahí, a las seis de la mañana aquel viernes tan temprano, casi de contrabando, y es que quería ser el primero en hacerlo.

Pero al verlo así, plácidamente dormido, tan a gusto, no quiere despertarlo. No aún.

- Décimo... -esta vez se inclina hacia él, susurrándole en su oído un tenue y amoroso.- Feliz cumpleaños.

Dándole después un beso en la mejilla, para luego dejarle una carta y un pequeño presente en la cama.

Sin hacer el menor ruido y viéndolo una vez más se abre paso entre todos los globos de diferentes colores y formas que le ha dejado; todos, con alguna dedicación, pensamiento o incluso fotografías.

- Te quiero tanto, Décimo.

Son las últimas palabras que le dice, antes de salir y cerrar la puerta tras de sí. Sin alcanzar a escuchar lo que Tsuna dice entre sueños.

- ¿Gokudera…-kun? –sonriendo, debido a lo que está soñando.

**.::.**

Poco más de dos horas después, el castaño corre con prisa por los pasillos de la escuela sin importarle siquiera que Hibari-san lo pueda ver y lo muerda hasta la muerte por romper las reglas. De momento, tiene algo más importante que atender… aunque se haya quedado dormido y se le haya hecho tarde.

- ¡Go-Gokudera-kun!

Sin más, abre la puerta de la azotea de par en par, encontrándose con el aludido mirando el patio de la escuela. La Tormenta se gira para verlo, regalándole una radiante sonrisa al ver que es él.

- ¡Buenos días, Décimo! –lo saluda como de costumbre, provocando una peculiar reacción en el Guardián del Cielo.

Y es que Tsuna puede jurar que por un segundo su corazón deja de latir, desbocándose al segundo siguiente y latiendo tan rápido y tan fuerte que el italiano lo debe de escuchar desde donde está. Por supuesto que aquello nada tiene que ver con que ha venido corriendo desde que Yamamoto le dijo que Gokudera estaba en la azotea cuando se lo preguntó.

No, es claro que no. Aquello tiene que ver más bien con lo atractivo y sexy que el de ojos verdes se ve, y su sonrisa… ¡Dios! Pero si se ha puesto rojo hasta las orejas y no sabe ni qué hacer o decir.

- ¡Bu... Buenos días, Gokudera-kun!

Está nervioso, tan apenado, tan feliz, que aquel sonrojo se instaura en sus mejillas sin la menor intención de desvanecerse y aquello es tan vergonzoso que tiene que mirar hacia otro lado y respirar, porque hasta eso ha olvidado hacer.

- ¿Cómo amaneció hoy? ¿Tuvo un sueño agradable?

_"En realidad s-sí". _–piensa, caminando hacia él.- _"He soñado contigo, Gokudera-kun"._

Pero no se lo dice, la situación ya de por sí es bastante embarazosa como para todavía agregarle más "detalles".

- Yo... yo leí tu mensaje. -lo mira a los ojos, mostrándole el papel que lleva en su mano.- También... vi tus presentes, muchas… muchas gracias.

Él siempre tan lindo, tan atento con su persona. Esa parte le gusta mucho del bombardero.

- Décimo. -Gokudera lo atrae hacia sí, dándole un fuerte abrazo y un beso en sus cabellos.- No me lo tiene que agradecer, es lo mínimo que podía hacer por usted en su cumpleaños.

- S-Sí, pero… -se aparta un poco para verlo, tratando de olvidarse de lo rápido que late su corazón, lo sonrojado que sigue, o lo bien que se siente estar entre sus brazos.- Me hubieras despertado al menos… fue tan vergonzoso que me vieras así y yo…

- ¡Qué dice, Décimo! –el también se sonroja y se ríe abiertamente.- ¡Se veía tan lindo que no pude despertarlo!

Le da un rápido beso en la mejilla, volviendo a hacer que se ponga más colorado.

-Esto... –y sentirse cada instante así, tan nervioso, tan vulnerable, tan feliz, no es bueno, no le gusta. Por eso es que murmura por lo bajo y hace una especie de puchero.- ¿Sabes que me consientes mucho, Gokudera-kun?

- ¡Sólo trato de hacerte feliz, Décimo!

Y lo consigue, de verdad que sí.

Desde hace tres semanas que comenzaron a salir, no hay ni un solo día que Gokudera-kun no le diga o le muestre cuánto lo quiere y lo aprecia. Lo feliz que es de estar con él, y por supuesto que él también lo es, como no se imaginó que sería nunca.

- Décimo… -la Tormenta le muestra otro presente que no le ha dejado en su casa, pero es igual de significativo que los demás y lo ha estado cargando y cuidando desde entonces.- Pida un deseo, por favor.

Enciende la vela con un _"15"_ sobre el pequeño pastel que sostiene, consiguiendo que el castaño sonría y dé un paso más confiado hacia él.

- Pero si ya tengo todo lo que puedo pedir.

Sin más lo toma de la chaqueta, dándole un buen beso en la boca. Hayato apenas y pueda alzar el pastel, sorprendido por la acción de su Décimo aunque le gusta, debe de admitir, que sea su capo quien tome la iniciativa y le agradezca de esa forma que le gusta mucho.

- Décimo… -el beso termina, y Tsuna aprovecha para apagar la vela.- ¡Feliz cumpleaños, y que cumpla muchos más!

- Sólo si tú estás conmigo, Gokudera-kun. -un sonrojo más tenue y encantador cubre sus mejillas, consiguiendo la misma reacción en el bombardero.

- ¡Por supuesto! ¡Siempre!

Aquella promesa en sellada con un beso, seguido de muchos más.

Hoy, es un día muy especial para Tsuna, y ellos lo celebran de la mejor manera que pueden: juntos, y siendo muy felices con ello.

**Fin.**

* * *

><p>Dos cosas. Primera, ¡Feliz cumpleaños, Tsuna! n0ñ He aquí un pequeño regalo de mi parte (muy diferente del de Reborn, que sigue a medias T.T).<p>

Y segunda, no sé de dónde ha salido esto :S Así que nos vemos, muchas gracias por leer y comentar ¬/¬? (*huye*).

PD. Muchas gracias a **_kmil-chan, CielHibird29 & Usagi _**por sus lindos comentarios :P Ojalá este también les guste :D


End file.
